1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a plasma display panel which can enhance the overall emission efficiency of a green phosphor layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a plasma display panel (PDP) is a display device that forms an image by emitting visible light by exciting a phosphor layer with vacuum ultraviolet (VUV) rays emitted from plasma generated by a gas discharge.
A conventional plasma display panel includes a first panel and a second panel. The first panel includes a pair of display electrodes disposed on a first substrate, a first dielectric layer covering the display electrodes, and a protective layer covering the first dielectric layer. The second panel includes address electrodes, which are formed on a second substrate facing the first substrate, a second dielectric layer covering the address electrodes, barrier ribs formed between a protective layer and the second dielectric layer and defining a plurality of discharge cells, and red (R), green (G) and blue (B) phosphor layers formed in the discharge cells.
When discharge gas is injected into the discharge cells of the plasma display panel, a gas discharge occurs and the VUV rays generated by the gas discharge excite the phosphor layers to emit visible light. The higher the excitation efficiency of phosphor layer, the higher the luminance of plasma display panel. Accordingly, there are increasing demands for plasma display panels having higher excitation efficiency of phosphor.